Stroies to come from Kim Possible
by 2Dumb2Live
Summary: A little taste of some of the stories that will come from me
1. Evil is Somtimes Hidden

**Things To Come**

**From MasterChiefBassam**

**Kim Possible**

_**From the mind of MasterChiefBassam**_

Team possible left Dr.Drakken lair unscathed except for Ron who was hit by a strage beam

"Hey the lair didn't explode this time KP"

"Yeah I kinda miss the explosion"

_**Charecters from Disney's Kim Possible**_

Kim and Ron were sitting down in Bueno Nacho

"You think that ray Drakken hit you with did something to you?" asked Kim

"Nah don't think so" answerd Ron "If it was meant to do something it would have happened by know"

"Yeah I guess so"

_**A long forgotten evil began to surface**_

Ron suddenly began to shift uncontrollably

"Ron!Are you okay?!" Asked a worried kim

"Kim leave now!"Answerd ron

"What?"

"Please.. leave know…he..he is coming back leave and take everybody out NOW"

"Ron…who is co.."

"NOW!!"

_**And it is taking control**_

"O..okay Ron" Said Kim as she scrambled and yelled out "Everybody..GET OUT!"

_**Ron Stoppable is…**_

"NnnnngggARGHHHHHHHHHH" Yelld Ron, clenching the table so hard it broke as Kim ran out with the people from Bueno Nacho took a final look at the glass seeing Ron holding his head while smashing into the chairs and table…finnaly he stood still suddenly he threw his head back

_**ZORPOX!!**_

"Boyahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!!!"


	2. Always With You

**Stories to come**

**MasterChiefBassam**

**Kim Possible**

**From the mind of MasterChiefBassam**

"You think you're all that Kim Possible!! But your not!" yelled an annoyed Dr.Drakken from his hovercraft leaving from his trembling lair

"That was easy" said Ron "without Shego"

"Yeah... Let's get out" answered Kim

"Gotcha"

_**Characters from Disney's Kim Possible**_

"Oh no"

"What is it Ron?" said Kim as she turned around to see Ron's foot stuck under a rock that fell

_**Friendship is one of the golden treasures of the world **_

"get out Kim"

"WHAT!?? I'm not leaving you here" answered Kim as she scrambled to get the rock of Ron's foot while other rocks began to fall

"I'm so sorry KP" said Ron as he scooped Kim in his arm

_**You better cherish it**_

Ron gave Kim a tender kiss on the lips

"Goodbye Kim...I love you" said Ron as he pulled Kim back

"What...Ron no please don't" panicked Kim but it was too late as Ron gathered all his Mystical Monkey Power and threw her torwards the exit

"NOOO RON!!"

_**Ron Stoppable in...**_

Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Possible, Mr. Barkin, and Rabbi Katz lowered Ron's casket in the grave (Sorry, but I'm not Jewish so I don't know if there is a Jewish burying tradition or something so cut some slack with me)

_**Always With You**_

"where in the world am I" asked a bewildered Ron

"Ronald Stoppable?" asked a disembodied voice

"That can't be good?"


	3. Fahad M Bassam

_**Stories To Come**_

_**MasterChiefBassam**_

_**Kim Possible**_

**From the mind of MasterChiefBassam**

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LISTIN UP!" Yelled Mr. Barkin in the gym class

"We have a new teacher that will be taking Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Computer Science, and P.E for seniors…who isn't me" by that last comment the whole gym sighed in relief

**Characters from Disney's Kim Possible (and me)**

"Mr. Bassam!" continued Mr. Barkin as a 32 year old man with thin facial hair but no mustache, half frame glasses, with his hair combed to behind his head entered the gym

"Alright 5 classes without Mr. B , and one of them is P.E" whispered Ron in Kim's ear

"Yeah, I know, but isn't Bassam a…you know kinda weird name?"

"Meh, we have Barkin"

"You got that right"

**Some Cultures aren't the way you think (if you are thinking the way I'm thinking you are thinking….wait that didn't make any sense…no wait it did yeah it did…okay back to the story)**

Kim and Ron were in Chem. Class while Mr. Bassam was teaching the class

"So, who can tell me what is gunpowder" asked Mr. Bassam

KABOOM went the wall of the class

"I will jump to a conclusion and assume it was used to blow the wall, now what is going on here?" asked Mr. Bassam

"I will become the ultimate monkey MASTAR" yelled a monkish voice

"I'll take a wild guess and say monkey fist" said Ron

**Fahad AL-Bassam (that's me, and I really am a teacher), Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable in…..**

"Hello Fiske…"

_**Fahad M. Bassam**_

"BASSAM!??!? What is the world are you doing here!?!?!?"


	4. The Ron Factor

_**Stories To Come**_

_**MasterChiefBassam**_

_**Kim Possible**_

**From the mind of MasterChiefBassam**

Kim and Ron were walking home from school

"Alright it's Friday! Now we have the whole weekend for ourselves" said Ron enthusiastically

"Yeah" said Kim as she laid her head on Ron's shoulders

**Characters from Disney's Kim Possible**

"Stoppable-San!" said a figure that just dropped from the tree

"Yori?!" Kim and Ron said in the same time

**Many people have hidden powers**

"Whaddya mean the fate of the UNIVERSE rests in MY hands??!!" asked a worried Ron

**Ron Stoppable in…..**

"That can not be good" said Ron while eyeing the mass destruction

_**The Ron Factor**_

"Why did it have to be Ron Factor…couldn't it be Kim Factor or Rufus Factor…what about Wade Factor come on cut me some slack…..stupid Ron Factor…This sucks" said Ron


	5. Blood Gulch Possible

_**Stories To Come**_

_**MasterChiefBassam**_

_**Kim Possible X Red VS Blue**_

**From the mind of MasterChiefBassam**

"Seriously the guys have really got to get better security for the Pans-Dementional-Vortex-Inducer" said Ron

"Yup" Said Ron

**Characters from Disney's Kim Possible and Rooster Teeth's Red VS Blue**

"Oh my god Drakken and Shego connected to the Computer this time??!!"

"Uh-oh"

**Things don't really make sense over here**

"Who the heck are you guys?" Asked Grif

**Kim Possible's and Rooster Teeth's in…**

"I will take over the UNIVERSE!"

"O'MALLY CAME BACK!!!???"

_**Blood Gulch Possible**_

"BLAAAAAARG"

"Oh c'mon he's back too??!!"


	6. Blue FOXHOUND

_**Stories to come**_

_**MasterChiefBassam**_

_**Kim Possible X Metal Gear Solid**_

**From the mind of MasterChiefBassam**

"Great, were being sent to another place...where do you think we are being sent?" asked Ron while being sent in a whirlwind of colors

"No idea Ron" answered Kim

**Characters from Disney's Kim Possible and Metal Gear Solid**

"Seriously Snake, you need to cut Smoking" Said Prof. Hal Octan to Solid Snake

"Nah..."

**When two world corss**

"What the..? who are you?" Yelled Snake at Ron and Kim who just came out of nowhere pulling out his SOCOM

"AHHH DON'T KILL US!"

**Characters from Disney's Kim Possible and Konami's Metal Gear Solid in…**

"You know Snake… they can help us terminate Liquid" whispered Octan into Snake's ear

_**Orbiting the Gear**_

"Hey, Ocelot…I got some back up this time"


	7. You Will Never Walk Alone

**Things to Come**

**From MasterChiefBassam**

**Kim Possible**

**The Beginning of The Life Universe**

**From the mind of MasterChiefBassam**

"We have a new kid in our class today" Said Mr. Barkin "Please Welcome Abdullah AL-Bassam"

A boy with darker skin tone than Ron's but was white with jet black hair that was combed to the back and with half framed glasses wearing a blue polo shirt and a little under the knee beige shorts (we call them Bermuda pants and I don't know what you call it) waved his hand at the class saying "Hey"

**Characters from Disney's Kim Possible (and my son)**

"Psst Ron, remember him?" whispered Kim to Ron who was sitting besides her

"Of course I remember, he helped us through the Empty Quarter when we were called for a mission in Saudi Arabia, which is by the way called AL-Rbu AL-Khali in Arabic" answered Ron smiling

"Hey you got some of there language, what else did you learn?"

"Uhmm…. Nothing else heh heh"

**When two countries cross**

"Ooog wha..? what happened" Said Ron, seeing himself stuck to a brick wall with leather straps. He looked to his left to see Kim the same way "KIM!! Kim! Are you okay??"

"Whazza? Huh? Wait.. RON!"

"I'm right here Kim"

**Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Abdullah AL-Bassam in…**

"Don't even try to rip out of those straps Stoppable" Said the English man "It is magically enhanced to resist the Mystical Monkey Powers and now" He continued while pulling a dagger out of his Gi "And now I will kill so there will be no more who weld the power, good bye…Stoppable" And Fist threw the dagger at Ron

"NOO RON!" Yelled Kim as she closed her eyes and whipped her head, not wanting to witness Ron's death

_**You Will Never Walk Alone **_(Okay fine I got that from the Liverpool FC motto)

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH"


End file.
